


We'll be free to fly

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Luke and Lando find comfort in each other after the flight from Bespin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=338506#cmt338506) prompt

“…after a failed rebel takeover of the Tibana mining operation on Bespin, the Empire has taken full control of the planet. All remaining rebels have been caught and will face the full extent of the law for their treacherous actions against the Empire – “Lando had been watching the official Imperial holo-news with a stony face but switched it off when he noticed Luke standing in the door. 

“Sorry”, Luke said, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Not at all”, Lando responded with a smile that looked strained. “What can I do for you, Luke?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing”, Luke replied. He sounded genuine about it too, which was all the more baffling because his arm was still in a sling and the bruises on his face hadn’t healed yet either.

“How I’m doing?” Lando laughed disbelievingly. “I’m fine, Luke, don’t worry.”

But Luke didn’t look reassured. Instead he kept glancing at Lando with those extraordinary blue eyes as he sat down next to him. “How long were you on Bespin?”

Lando shrugged, trying not to show how close to home any question about Bespin hit in the current situation. “Six years, give or take a few months. Lobot could tell you right down to the minute.” He tried to say it lightly, pretending that it didn’t hurt to talk about Lobot or any of his people.

“Did he manage to escape?” 

Lando shook his head. Very few people had managed that despite his warning. The Empire had been swift in their crackdown and now Lobot and the others would probably be executed as traitors to the Empire just to make an example of them. 

“Leia said you sold them out to protect Bespin from Imperial occupation.”

“Luke – “ For a moment it felt as if Darth Vader was squeezing his throat again because Lando was sure he couldn’t breathe.

“Sorry”, Luke said immediately. “I didn’t mean to pry. I’m from Tatooine, we’re pretty straight forward.” He offered Lando a tentative smile. 

“It’s fine”, Lando replied. “You deserve an explanation. Leia is right; I sold out my oldest friend to the Empire because I stupidly believed that they would honour the deal we’ve made. And when I realized they wouldn’t, it was already too late.”

Luke reached over and squeezed his hand. “It’s not your fault.”

Lando scoffed. “You’re the last person who should be comforting me.”

“Not your fault either”, Luke replied. “I’m almost glad it happened.”

Lando raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“I know…I know things now that I didn’t know before. And it makes things much clearer for me.”

“That was the vaguest sentence I’ve ever heard and that’s saying something.”

Luke gave him an appraising look, opened his lips slightly, closed them again and glanced at Lando once more.

“That doesn’t mean you have to tell me”, Lando added quickly.

“Darth Vader is my father.”

Of all the things Lando had expected this was somewhere near the bottom list. It took him by surprise so much that for a few moments he did nothing but blink at Luke, his mouth hanging slightly open. “He’s your what?”

“He’s my father”, Luke repeated, stronger this time. “I never knew my parents. I was raised by my aunt and my uncle. They said my father died in an accident. And Obi-Wan…he told me that Darth Vader had killed him.”

Lando had no clue who Obi-Wan was but that didn’t seem important at the moment. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this but I don’t see the family resemblance.”

It was enough to tease a fleeting smile out of Luke before he raised his hand and closed his eyes. At first Lando wasn’t sure why but then he noticed the pear floating from the fruit basket towards him until it landed in his lap. For a second panic gripped him at the thought that Luke was capable of the same magic as Darth Vader but then Luke opened his eyes again and when he smiled at Lando the panic vanished. “I’m a Jedi, just like he…used to be.”

“That’s a pretty handy trick”, Lando conceded, “but I still don’t see the resemblance.” Luke’s widening eyes followed by a quick smile told Lando that he had gotten his message across.

“Thank you”, Luke said. “I needed to hear that, I think.”

Lando suddenly realized that Luke had never moved his hand away and so he returned the favour and squeezed Luke’s hand reassuringly. “Anytime.”

/

Luke didn’t realize how much he had been looking forward to seeing Lando again until the return of the millennium falcon was announced. There hadn’t been much for him to do in the past two weeks except training and getting used to his fake hand. Leia had thrown herself into her work for the Alliance to distract herself from losing Han and his other friends were busy flying missions while he was stuck on the ground.

He had known Lando just for a few days but by opening up to him Luke felt a connection to him. They had seen each other in their worst moment and Luke felt like Lando had allowed him to get a glimpse of him behind the smiles and charm.

Chewbacca came out first and Luke hugged him, happy to see him again. He seemed to be in a good mood too so whatever he and Lando found was apparently good news.

“Leia’s in high command”, Luke said when Chewbacca asked where she was. “She’ll be happy to hear your news, too.” 

Chewbacca roared in agreement and set off to find her.

“You look better every time I see you”, Lando said when he walked down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. He had ditched the waistcoat and instead found a cape to wear even if it wasn’t as fancy as the one he had had on Bespin.

“And I see you found a cape”, Luke replied, returning Lando’s smile easily.

“Can’t cramp my style just because I’m on the run from the Empire again”, Lando said, stopping right in front of Luke. It seemed like he couldn’t decide whether to hug Luke or to shake his hand, so Luke made the decision for him.

“I like it”; he said and hugged Lando.

“That’s good enough for me”, Lando said as Luke pulled back again, holding his gaze. His hand trailed down Luke’s arm until he touched the artificial hand. “You’re okay with that?”

“Better than having none”, Luke answered without looking away from Lando’s eyes. Last time he hadn’t been able to appreciate how dark and beautiful they were. The moment stretched between them, each of them hoping for the other to make the next move.

“Did you find Han?” Leia’s voice made them pull apart and Luke missed the contact immediately.

“I did”, Lando’s demeanor changed when faced with Leia just like she regarded him a lot more coolly than she looked at Luke. “He’s still carbon-frozen, hanging on a wall in Jabba’s palace. I have a contact on Tatooine who could get me into the palace but getting out with Han is the problem.”

Luke looked from Leia to Chewbacca to Lando. “I may have a plan.”

/

Despite having come up with the plan and it being refined by Leia, Luke still felt uneasy as he watched Lando prepare to leave for Tatooine when he had just come back. He would need a few weeks to integrate himself into Jabba’s court and so many things could go wrong. Growing up on Tatooine had taught Luke one thing: never underestimate a Hutt.

He stood back as Lando talked with Leia and Chewbacca, doubtlessly going over the plan again. Lando would send a message when it was time for them to come in and play their roles. If everything went well that would be enough, if not Luke would come in as back up.

Lando looked strangely un-Lando-like in his new disguise, the newly acquired cape safely stored away in the room the alliance had given him. Luke knew that high command was keen to have a man of Lando’s talents on board and had only agreed to this rescue mission because Han was a popular with the troops. Otherwise they would’ve preferred not to make an enemy of the Hutts.

For a moment Luke fought with himself but then he stepped out of the shadows once Leia and Chewbacca had left. “Lando?” 

When he heard Luke say his name Lando turned around, helmet under his arm. “Yeah?”

“Be careful”, Luke said with earnest bright blue eyes.

“Don’t worry about me”, Lando replied, “Haven’t seen a situation yet that I couldn’t escape somehow.”

Deciding to take a risk Luke leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Be careful anyway.”

Lando touched his lips for a moment before he smiled at Luke. “The mission has to be a success now.”

“Why’s that?” Luke asked, smiling back.

“I’m definitely coming back for more.”

Luke laughed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
